The lost one's weeping
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: ¿Que puede decir? ¿Por que ocurre esto? ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¡No es ficción! Nada de esto es una tonta ficción, entonces, ¿Por que siente que se asfixia de muchas maneras?


**The lost one´s weeping.**

 **One-shot y Song-fic.**

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kohei y esto es parte de una idea que tenía en mente desde hace mucho, espero que les gusten.

 **Dedicado a:** Mi ser, el cual se siente identificado con esta canción.

 **Personaje:** Katsuki Bakugou.

 **Capítulo único.**

" _El llanto no puede ser detenido."_

Vayas patrañas, lo pensaba Katsuki mientras leía eso en su libro de texto de literatura clásica y por una vez en su vida, la primera de todas y tal vez la última; se encontraba atrapado por esas ideologías que ese autor tenía escritas en aquel texto sin significancia para su complicada mente. Su interior le gritaba algo y no sabía cómo responder; por primera vez, se encontró en una encrucijada donde no sabía que responder ante esa inquietante que le llenaba su mente y se sentía insatisfecho con ese predominante pensamiento que intentaba salir de su mente, ¿Cómo responder a todas esas ideologías?

 _La punta de una daga de la desconfianza, por fin atraviesa la vena._

Pobre chico, aquel que se encuentra roto entre sus pensamientos y filosofías de la vida que lo tenían perdido justo en esos momentos. _Pobre amor_ que se sentía hacía el mismo, porque en el fondo sabía que solo ese orgullo que tenía al frente de su perfil en la sociedad solo eran especulaciones y falsedades, él no era más que un chico que fingía demasiado ante sus ideas y solo se movía por impulso. _Aparece_ frente a sus ojos _este pobre amor_ _de una vara, un arma letal_ y es como si a gritos se moviera por impulsos desconociendo lo que hacía en realidad; Katsuki no era más que una persona que, se movía porque la sociedad le hacía que intentara hacerlo; sin razonamiento alguno y es como si su vida se tratara de un simple juego de mesa simulado por otra persona más que le manejaba.

 _Lo han transformado en un arma letal_ , todo ese mecanismo que llaman escuela y era lo que hacía al chico encontrarse con falsas personas, parecía un terrible cuento de terror pero de eso no se trataba, _no es ficción_ lo que vivía en la vida real; intentaba afrontarlo de manera que no lo sintiera como un terrible cuento de todos los días y enmascaraba con cierto temor esos impulsos de moverse sin razón aparente, solo porque su mente le ordenaba el moverse sin necesidad alguna.

Entonces su mente le llenaba de preguntas, Katsuki razonaba sin problema alguno y se dedicaba a ser optimista a esos torpes e idiotas pensamientos de personajes secundarios. Él era de los mejores en clases, no debía presumir por esos hechos, pero volvía a cuestionarse, ¿Qué era lo que hacía bien? ¿Qué razones tenía para existir? O ¿Qué le hacía importante a ese nivel de su vida? Frente a sus ojos una venda se formaba, todos esos personajes secundarios ahora le juzgaba, ya que no era más que un insignificante ser frente a la vista de esa sociedad, un alumno entre los millones que el sistema ahora tenía controlado bajo sus ideologías, esas estúpidas y constantes ideologías que tenía el gobierno.

— _Aunque me gusten las matemáticas y las ciencias_ —murmuro Katsuki viendo el pizarrón frente a él—. _Desde que soy malo en Japonés, lo odie_ —decía sin razón alguna al seguir observando a la pizarra—; _si me preocupo por cuál sería la correcta siento que cualquiera que sea será la incorrecta_

 _La tarea de hoy trata de mí._

Se decía Katsuki en la mente, imaginándose que frente de su pupitre donde se encontraba sentado; esa tarea le tenía en una encrucijada debido a lo que intentaba buscar entre sus pensamientos, nada es lo mismo cuando intenta saber acerca de él. Podía redactar con tal facilidad de personajes históricos que de él mismo, solo porque ese jodido maestro le había pedido esa tarea sobre él mismo. Una encrucijada nueva, un títere similar a él con un papel de por medio del cual tapa su rostro y por fin, aprieta tan fuerte el lápiz causando casi el romperlo en miles de pedazos.

 _Quien no tiene personalidad._

Esta decidido, acabara esa estúpida tarea y obtendrá un diez; no se dejaría vencer por cosas como esas que no tenían significado. Solo tenía que expresar esas palabras, unas llenas de mentiras donde daba a la sociedad lo que quería escuchar y mientras que él, solo tenía atadura dentro de su mente, ese títere enfrente de sus ojos era el que se expresaba frente a las demás falsedades.

 _Sin mucho ni poco, satisfecho, empecé a vivir recientemente._

Y una cuestión crece en su mente, su ensayo de nuevo queda en blanco y las palabras dejan de fluir de su monótona mente. Pausa el escribir, ahoga un grito mientras aprieta un poco el lápiz entre sus dedos, ¿Por qué eso era difícil? Su respiración estaba irregular, su mente en blanco y su voz solo salían palabras llenas de misterio, cuestionándose del porque hacía esa tarea.

 _Sin embargo, ¿Por qué nosotros algunas veces- no, siempre, decimos que estamos tristes, que estamos solos?_

En ese preciso momento, dejo a un lado sus fuerzas para escribir algo y su vista se dirigió al títere cubierto de falsas mentiras, ese papel que estaba obstruyendo su vista, todo de él le hacía algo en su mente que reaccionaba de forma tan explosiva, ¡Quería gritar! Si no fuera por ese maestro, los personajes secundarios que lo idolatraban e igual, ese constante orgullo que tenía dentro de él, nunca hubiera terminado cuestionándose de esas cosas.

— _¿Puedes leer estos kanjis de la pizarra?_ —Katsuki se cuestionó a sí mismo, impregnado en esa pizarra estaba aún la caligrafía de la tarea que pidió el maestro, su mente volaba al verla y volvía esos absurdos pensamientos, todo se derrumbaba dentro de él — _¿Puedes leer la imaginación de aquel chico?_ —Apretó su cabeza ahora con cierto dolor dentro de él, cerrando los ojos por inercia y queriendo ahogar su grito de desesperación—. _El de ese corazón teñido de negro…_

Todo en su entorno se volvía difuminado, distinto y su cólera crecía con cada segundo que avanzaba. No podía más, necesitaba romper ese sistema y las palabras llenas de falsedad de esa sociedad que intentaba manipularle como cualquiera de ellos. Un murmuro se hace presente en su cabeza, recordando por inercia la voz de alguien cercano y pega un grito ahogado, _"Oye, ¿Quién es?"_. Se aprieta la parte de su pecho cercana a su corazón, entonces habla en voz baja dejando salir un pequeño murmuro, — _Oye, ¿Quién es?_ —.

— _¿Puedes resolver esta ecuación en el ábaco?_ —Se cuestionó Katsuki una vez más, haciendo de él un ovillo en su interior con cierto temor dentro de su ser

 _¿Puedes desatar esa cuerda del cuello de aquel chico?_

¡Hey!, ¿Qué alguien le explique? No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que hacer o a donde dirigir esos pesimistas pensamientos y el no actuar, le volvía loco hasta cierto punto donde no podía retomar su caminata. Se detenía, dolía y quemaba todos sus pensamientos contradictorios, acaso, esto era volverse adulto igual o era la cosa de madurar en algún punto de su débil mente que la sociedad había creado. Una cuerda le asfixiaba, algo le detenía y no podía librarse tan fácil de ese problema que causaba dentro de su ser.

 _¿Está bien que nosotros permanezcamos así?_

Y dentro de su mente, dos individuos diferentes estaban presentes, en ese mismo cuarto o lugar parecido a un salón de clases, uno queriendo encontrar todas las respuestas en su mente con esa encrucijada, el contrario solo permanecía sentado con la cara tapada por un papel. Esto era lo que quería la sociedad con él, debilitarlo y volverlo un ser autodependiente de todos ellos, nada que quisiera tener pensamientos libres, él no podía ser individualista y formar algo tan magnifico como su propio sueño alcanzable, solo le plantaban en la mente uno que varios iban a seguir.

— _Oye, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ —Levanto la mirada, le pregunto al otro individuo similar de él, sus ojos rojizos brillaban con cierto recelo al verlo no contestar—. Tsk, _ya no importa_

Se levantó, un sepulcral silencio invadió el lugar, su mirada carmesí siguió plantada en aquel títere que parecía ser un individuo. Necesitaba marcar un nuevo comienzo de alguna forma, su método sería este, tenía que hacerlo para no sentirse enfermo consigo mismo y no intentar derrocar al títere de la sociedad que lo controlaba bajo sus pensamientos.

 _No importa cuánto tiempo pase, hemos estado, embriagados en una negligente hipnosis._

 _Sin poder hacer nada siempre ha estado escondida la arrogancia._

Arrojo a un lado las hojas con su tarea escrita, tomo sus cosas y las arrojo lejos de su vista, no podían manipularlo; menos cuando él quería tener su propia ambición e igual un objetivo sin igual, nadie debía tener una marca de derrota sobre él. No era premio de ninguna sociedad, él era el rey que gobernaría, devoraría el mundo y alzaría las manos mientras veía a los demás patéticos seres no darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban, el no enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de esa sociedad consumista y pesimista, ¿Qué era él para juzgarlos? Los había seguido ciegamente, no tenía por qué hacerlo en esa situación que siempre se encontró él.

 _La tarea de ayer, como siempre, no puedo resolverla._

 _Sin mucho ni poco, satisfecho, empecé a vivir recientemente._

 _¿Por qué ya nosotros tenemos una parte del corazón que dice que quiere desaparecer, que dice que quiere morir?_

Vuelves, golpeas la pizarra y rayas todo con la tiza blanca. Con su quirk explota todo enfrente de él, se abstiene de armar un escándalo; sin embargo, lo ocasiona desatando toda su furia y con lo rescatable de aquella pizarra escribe palabras en kanjis, observando con desganas lo que escribe en grande con una mala caligrafía. De alguna forma, llega a sentirse satisfecho con su propio logro, siente que algo mejorara si sigue escribiendo, pero pausa todo eso cuando se ve de nuevo en esa situación agobiante, voltea a ver en su imaginación aparece de nuevo ese títere sin mostrar su rostro y gruñe de frustración, golpeando la pizarra de nuevo.

— _¿Puedes leer estos kanjis de la pizarra?_ —Sus ojos se abrían y apretaba con fuerza entre tanto pensamiento tan contradictorio—. ¡¿Por qué maldita mierda no me respondes?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

 _¿Puedes leer la imaginación de aquel chico? El de ese corazón teñido de negro_ , del cual no reconoce lo que hace o porque lo hace, solo que se mueve de alguna forma para sobrevivir, la sociedad se volverá a preguntar alguna índole.

— _Oye, ¿Quién es? ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién es?!_

 _¿Puedes resolver está ecuación en el ábaco? ¿Puedes desatar esa cuerda del cuello de aquel chico?_ ¡Hey, dime! Lo harías solo por él, aquel chico que anda sufriendo a mares, no soporta el dolor de no saber qué hacer, se retuerce en su lugar y al final quiere intentar hacer algo contra ese insufrible acontecimiento frente a sus ojos o solo observaras como expectante, _¿Está bien que nosotros permanezcamos así?_ Sin hacer nada por él y sin intentar rescatarlo de su sufrimiento.

Ya que Katsuki Bakugou, ese ser manipulado por la sociedad como todos los demás se había dado cuenta de la realidad, no quería ser como todos ellos y no quería tener algo con que mantenerse como un rebelde sin causa, quería mejorar; cambiar toda esa realidad.

— _Oye, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!_ —Exasperado, grito Katsuki sosteniendo fuerte su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos— _¿Puedes decir la fórmula del área proporcional?_

Tú, _¿Puedes decir el sueño cuando eras niño?_ Porque él, no lo sabe. Recordando su niñez, todas las palabras y mierdas tiradas, los secundarios elogiándolo y borrando todo lo que tenía en mente, logrando que sucediera algo dentro de su mente. _El que tiró los sueños por el desagüe_ y no quiso saber más de esos que tenía en su niñez, ¿Qué era lo que quería ser? ¿Cómo podría recordarlo? ¿Por qué no intentaba hacerlo? ¡Grita sin más!

 _Oye, ¿Quién es? Aunque ya lo sé…_

El chico corre sin más, con ganas sostiene a ese maniquí y empieza a gritar, gruñir; moviéndolo tan fuerte y queriendo exprimir todas esas frustraciones sin más. Katsuki está al punto de un colapso, él quiere vivir sus propios sueños, no ser manipulado por la sucia sociedad y no quiere ser un mecanismo más para el dinero de aquellos que se regocijan riéndose del sufrimiento de los demás.

— _¿Cuándo serás un adulto?_ —Sacude más veces al maniquí, todo en su mente se derrumba a su alrededor y no sabe qué hacer con esas frustraciones que tiene encima—. _Para empezar, ¿Qué rayos es ser un adulto? ¿A quién le debería de preguntar?_ —Cuestiono sintiendo las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos como si nunca hubieran dejado de salir —. _Oye, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Ya no importa!_

Al final, su llanto no deja de fluir y sigue su curso. No termina, contiene sus ganas de ahogarse entre sus propias lágrimas e hipea tapando su rostro mientras gruñe exasperado, gritando y golpeando varias veces el suelo al lado donde esta ese maniquí sin sentimientos. Y todo aquí termina, las sillas esparcidas por todo su alrededor, el maniquí disperso en algún lado; sus pensamientos no soportan a negarse, se da cuenta que no puede luchar contra ese sueño que tienen varios.

El ser héroe, el número uno y mejor que la anterior generación hace que camine sin rumbo fijo, se ha convertido una vez más en objeto de la sociedad. No sabía dónde acabaría su sufrimiento, es como dice el autor de aquel libro de texto que leyó, este es un llanto que no puede ser contenido de su parte.


End file.
